User talk:Darion Cousland
Chat Hey! I thought I'd let you know that it seems the chat is working better after the Wiki's attempts to tweak the chat's configurations. You mentioned you wanted to enter but it wasn't really functional, so I figured you might want to give it another try. -- 20:06, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Thank you I will try it. Have a wonderful day Margerard!(Darion Cousland (talk) 21:47, August 3, 2014 (UTC)) My Lord ive been very busy lately but dont worry I have a great story to tell at your party:) I can not wait Star Metal Knight (talk) 20:49, September 2, 2014 (UTC) I have a few idea's for my next post as well, just waiting for some others to post some more stuff. Bit of a shame that not much has been added to it recently, but then it has only been a few days. Xsari (talk) 22:20, September 2, 2014 (GMT) Hey guys it's all cool. I posted yesterday and that was the last time I did. I am curiouse do you guys like the board is my writing ok? Basicly I write off from what ya'll post. I would like to know if you have any ideas of where you would like the story to go. I'm mostly making it up as I go along and plan on putting more and more of Lord Couslands backstory as I go along. (14:22, September 3, 2014 (UTC)) need your Playstation code name thingy Star Metal Knight (talk) 22:16, September 14, 2014 (UTC) I don't actuly have a PSN yet, but I'm working on it and will let you know when I have one most likely it will be Lord Cousland or Arkkuss, but I'll let you know.(Darion Cousland (talk) 14:04, September 15, 2014 (UTC)) Dinner Party Things got a little messed up on the page from all the conflicting edits. Some edits were accidentally getting deleted and the whole page got duplicated in the process. Think I've fixed it now though. As for where the story could go I thought maybe an assassination attempt on the host? Or maybe a tear in the veil and everyone has to help close it while fighting off demons? This would be after everyone's characters are more established though. Xsari (talk) 16:46, September 3, 2014 (GMT) yes I apologize I was posting an edit and somehow the editing got all screwd up I was trying to find a way to fix it, but it looks like you took care of it already thank you. Oh and I hope you don't mind,but in my latest post your character and my character exchange dialog you have my permission to edit my post to make your characters queston sound more like her pesonality if you want. I tried to stick to the best I could, but you can change it a bit if you want to improve it. Also great idea for where the story should go, but I will wait a little while so that as you said the characters can have more time to become established.(Darion Cousland (talk) 16:54, September 3, 2014 (UTC)) Don't worry it's good, I just realised myself that they hadn't talked for a while. I only really edited when you said Deakial offered Drakk some Silverhorn brew when it was my character. Also the little mix up when you said Deakial's wyvern was a griffon. Just minor but changed it to wyvern so not to confuse people. In my latest edit I explained my own characters tragedy, reason why she puts a sarcastic and jolly front on all the time. Xsari (talk) 18:30, September 3, 2014 (GMT) Lord Cousland is greatly missed Hi Darion where have you been? Loads has been happening on your page! There's a massive Venatori attack going on and your character is just sitting in the hall twiddling his thumbs. Lol ok only joking about the thumbs part but thought I'd let you know what's happening and that we all miss you and hope you come back. Guess your just busy at the mo. I was thinking of editing your character myself so he's not being left out if that's ok with you? You can look over it when you have a free moment and change what you want. 22:22, September 15, 2014 (GMT) Hey Xsari! Sorry about not posting on the board for a while. I have had a lot going on the past few weeks and have not been able get on for vary long. I'm currently trying to keep up with that board the "Blooming Hanged Mans Rose" and things in my real life. Plus you people sure can post fast lol. Yes I would like it veary much if you would do a post for me. After all you have been so kind as let use your character for my friend fictions, so it's only polite to give you the keys to Lord Cousland. Their are only a couple of things I would like to say about it(not that I'm trying to control every aspect about what you do with my character, but I have something I have been waiting to set up. Call it a link between the friend fic and the board). What I would like you to do if you don't mind is a couple of things. 1. Please let the others know that I have been busy and will return as soon as possible. 2. Could you please put a link between about Clare Cousland A.K.A. "Curls" who we know is Lord Couslands dead wife. Who Scaea doesn't know is the same person because she never learns her real name. It can be something simple like Scaea says "It's times like this I miss Curls". You can handle this how ever you want I was just giving this as an example. 3. If you don't mind I would like to have Lord Cousland and Scaea enteract in one of these post. 4. I would like you to mention that Lord Cousland's captain of the guard's name is Captain Brock. This is important, because he is important in the friend flic(I won't say anything because I don't want to give away any spoilers) you don't have to do any of this it's only if you want to. Take care of the rest of the post with my character as you see fit. I will let you know when I take back over. Thank you for offering to do this wheather you decide to do any of what I asked or not. By the way Lord Cousland is a warrior and wears heavy armor and uses a sword and shield. Part 3 of the fan fic is currently being written and may not be up till this weekend. Also it may have 5 parts instead of just 3 because part 3 is a little bit too long so far lol. I only have a little bit of time to be on tonight before I have to do something that will require me getting off, so I most likely won't get to post on the board until this weekend hints this ragther long post. Please mention my being busy to the guys on the "Blooming Mans Rose" or whatever for me as well. Thanks vary much. Enjoy your evening! Your friend Darion. (Darion Cousland (talk) 23:05, September 17, 2014 (UTC)) :Thanks for the reply Darion! I've posted it on the forum to let everyone know, we've made an out of character section where we post ideas and concerns. Also I did post a little part with your character and Jestfor, all it was was Lord Cousland getting his weapons and armour and luckily I guessed your set up right. I'm curious too how do you imagine your character to look? I've got character descriptions for everyone else. AC has come up with an idea where some of us go into the fade to close some tears. I'm thinking your character could be part of that team and in the fade he could have a nightmare sequence involving Clare and maybe Scaea could be there and recognise her. 00:52, September 18, 2014 (GMT) That would be cool if you want to referance "Curls" that way. I think it would be cool if Lord Cousland started giving orders seeing as how it's his keep and all slits everyone up in teams for the Fade mission. I would like to see Lord Couslan, Scaea, and perhaps that Qunari Commander chick, and anyone one ealse you would like to take all go on that mission together were thay all have Fade nightmares. For the character description: He has short brown hair, brown eyes, and a stubble. He is a hansom man who is 25 years old. He is young, but his eyes have this tierd weary look. He also has a well built body frame that is veary muscular and toned. If anyone decides for what ever reason for him to remove his shirt. Please note that he has lots of scars on his torso. Also I would lik to mention that Lord Cousland is from Ferelden. Have a great day! (Darion Cousland (talk) 14:15, September 18, 2014 (UTC)) Story feedback Hi sorry for my late reply, I was a bit busy yesterday. Read your story about Scaea and really liked it, especially the nick naming. You got her personality perfect. Hope you don't mind but I've edited the layout slightly to make it a bit easier for me to read. Looking forward to part two! Thanks for writing this, I appreciate it. Also just letting you know Scaea has left the Cousland party for a bit. Leitin insulted her for defending Deakial against Hela's threats so she's gone out to prove him wrong. Nothing against Jdgjordan of course as he's just being in character. Xsari (talk) 10:30, September 9, 2014 (GMT) Re: Hi Xsari Hey Darion I'm good thanks how are you? Yeah saw you posted, didn't realise Scaea would be there when Clare died and met Lord Cousland. Is there a reason she doesn't reconise him? Was he wearing a helmet at all times? You could maybe say he doesn't reconise her because she had her hood up the whole time. Nice to hear your nearly finished with part 3, looking forward to reading it. I've been reading Last Flight, about half way through it. It's quite good but so far I prefered Masked Empire. Yeah I can't wait till November either, DAI looks amazing! 21:35, September 24, 2014 (GMT) The reason that Lord Cousland dosen't remeber Scaea is because when he was fighting Knight Captain Fraizer; she was off in the distance fighting off a group of Templars. She was too far away for him to know anything other than she was female and a dwarf(if you want though it can be because she had her hood on). She dosent reconize him because he had his helmet on the whole time. I'm probilly going to do something a little bit differant when it comes to my characters Fade expieriance. My plan(if it is alright with you) is to put Lord Cousland in the same dream with Scaea were he frees her. I will then put Scaea and Lord Cousland together in his dream. The reason I am doing this is because they both knew Clair and have a connected past and both wish that they could have saved her; this is were our chatacter connect the dots about this. The fade seeks to torment them together with a shared expieriance that they did not relize they had. The main villian for this sequence is (spolier alert) Knight Captain Fraizer a man they both hate, and the main villian in the Scaea Friendfic. Since both of our characters are involved in this proposed sequence we will both post portions of it I guse. Let me know what you think about these ideas. I will not post anything untill you respond with your approvel, disapprovel, adaptions, ideas etc.(Darion Cousland (talk) 12:37, September 25, 2014 (UTC)) Ah ok, yeah whenever Scaea fights she wears her hood so I'd like that to be the reason he doesn't reconise her. Also in my last edit I said she last saw Curls/Clare four years before the party forum took place, if that's ok with you? Yeah your fade idea sounds good to me and I approve! I imagine when she's freed she'll get her weapons and armour back as she's no longer under the demons influence. Look forward to seeing what you do with it. 14:50, September 25, 2014 (GMT) Hi Darion I'm good thanks, how are you? I finished Last Flight, it was good and I'm excited by the ending. Yeah I'll come up with something on the party page when I next get some spare time, was managing Cookie's character for a bit since she hasn't been around for a while. Your post was good thanks but not so sure about the nickname Scaea gave Lord Cousland. Gentle seems a little too soft in my opinion. Can't really think of one for him other then just calling him Darion at the moment though. Can't think of anything specific I'd like for the friend fic either, other then some funny banter between Scaea and Clare. Looking forward to where you take the story. Take care! 01:28, October 3, 2014 (GMT) Hi Darion, sorry I haven't replied for a while I've had some stuff going on keeping me busy. It would be easier to just copy and paste if you want to move the story to a blog, would save you time. I'll try to think up a title. That might be a good idea about the dinner party page, I know AC, SB and sometime Lethelin still look at it. Sure that would be fine with me to have an on going conversation with you, only thing is once Inquisition is out I probably won't be on the wiki so much as I want to avoid spoilers. 15:07, October 14, 2014 (GMT) Hi I saw your post, was really good to read something new. I've started writing a new post about Gelphine, Hela and Jericho as Lethelin seems to be the only one on the out of fade part at the moment. I'm a little unsure about Flemeth right now. Morrigan's warning made out like she was a massive threat to Thedas but I can't see her being the big bad in Inquisition. I have a feeling there may be a choice to either help Flemeth or Morrigan against the other. Dragon Age: Dawn of Heroes sounds like a great title to me! 13:17, October 16, 2014 (GMT) Yeah Flemeth's been confirmed to return in Inquisition. I usually killed her in DAO because I liked Morrigan and wanted to help her out. But also Morrigan said Flemeth most likely wasn't truely dead so I expected her to return no matter what, maybe just slightly weaker if you killed her. If there is a choice between who to side with I'll end up doing both through multiple playthroughs to see all the outcomes. First would most likely be Morrigan though. I mostly avoided the Twitch video as people said there was some spoilers in it, watched some with sound off to see how the characters looked. Turned on sound for a few seconds to hear Josephine's voice. I agree with people that Josie and Cassie didn't look great in early development but now they look amazing! I have eight playthroughs planned, each race of both genders. My first will be a female Qunari archer who will romance Iron Bull named Rishara. Had planned to first start out with Scaea but sadly Varric wasn't a romance option :( Think I'll go for Sera with her, Scaea is bi in the dinner party story after all. 00:30, October 17, 2014 (GMT) No dwarfs planned at all? I had a feeling that was the reason behind your account name, I came up with mine quite randomly. Basically it just stems from the Mass Effect race Asari and I remembered seeing an advert for the Xsara Picasso car and liked the Xs so I combined the two. Cool I'll have a look at Dawn of Heroes, I won't be able to edit anything though as only the blog creator can do so. I'd say Scaea's preferred gender which she is attracted to is men with race type being in the order of: dwarves, elves, Qunari, human. Female elves over male ones though. 01:58, October 18, 2014 (GMT) The main other series I'm into is The Witcher, so can't wait till February!!! Also I loved the Mass Effect series, even though the ending was bad. Other series I've played are: Bioshock, Final Fantasy XIII, Halo, Assassins Creed, Elder Scrolls (IV-V), Fable (kinda disapointing), Batman Arkham, Gears of War, Left 4 Dead and the new Tomb Raider game (will count towards the series list once I get the sequel) How about you? 23:58, October 20, 2014 (GMT) Hi I'm great thanks, last Saturday I went to see Lady Gaga live at the O2 in London with my boyfriend and his cousin! Was soooooo awesome!!! Happy Birthday, sorry to hear about your PS3, maybe you could use it as an excuse upgrade to the PS4. That grey Skyhold outfit is shockingly horrendous, annoying they won't let us change it. I expect that might be DLC, hopefully free but most likely not... Also been doing HoDA to try to help Kelcat with the character images but the Nexus update is bugging me. Good idea but it has been badly implemented. 19:21, October 28, 2014 (GMT) Are you unemployed at the moment? I agree the Skyhold outfit thing won't ruin the game, I'm hoping everything else will be really great. Did you see what Alexsau's question was on the Q&A forum, B.S.S.T. said it was good but I missed it. I heard that was the original plot of ME3 but it got leaked early so they changed it. I've read some of the Dragon Age books, Hunger Games series, Harry Potter etc. I like fanatasy/sci-fi books. I remember this one called Sabriel which I really loved. How about you? 14:20, October 29, 2014 (GMT) I've heard about that video and theory but don't think I've watched it yet. I'll have a look. Also the leaked ending I heard about that was changed was that all of Shepards crew get indoctrinated, including Shepard, without them realising and they had to fight against it. Yes I know what indoctrination is, it's when the Reapers take control of someone's mind. 14:11, November 1, 2014 (GMT) Hi Darion I'm good thanks how are you? I watched the indoctrination documentary, it was interesting and I agreed with most of it. I thought the theory about Major Coats was ridiculous though, that was just Bioware being lazy and we never even see him properly in those bits of the game. I would write the next part but I don't really want to post twice in a row. Besides you have a better idea of how Clare and Darion's characters would work than me. Think I've done enough for the Hela/Gelphine part though, that could continue after the Cliel scout party and fade parts are finished. Also that's fine about Scaea kissing Lord Cousland, are you aiming for them to become lovers? I'm ok with that if you are. I like the Keep though there are a few problems on the iPad with it such as the video doesn't play well. I wrote my thoughts about it in the Blooming Hangedmans Rose page. Also I wish we were allowed to create a max of 10 world states rather then 9. My account name is Xsari_Rose. I planned to do 10 as I prefer even numbers. What do you think of it so far? 23:54, November 3, 2014 (GMT) I just watched the last part with the extended cut, figured they would just cover all the stuff they did before in it. In my head Scaea is always the one to initiate romance, but that's with no feelings attached stuff. She's never been in a genuine relationship before as she closes herself off to that to avoid getting hurt. I imagine Lord Cousland gradually bringing out that more vulnerable side out of her and at first she thinks it's just a bit of fun but later realises he really cares for her. I agree about the Clare nightmare bringing them closer together. What do you think? 16:45, November 4, 2014 (GMT) I like the first idea with her propositioning him at the end of the Dinner Party story. The thing is though we need to build the romance arch around SenjiBen's story Dragon Age: Agents (as Scaea is in that) and her having adventures with Deakial. Also Tordrik, her brother, is probably going to be in Agents as well. We'll need to discuss this with SenjiBen. Not so sure about the idea of them having a child together at the moment but it's a good idea for the future or her at least getting pregnant. 01:51, November 5, 2014 (GMT) I'll let SenjiBen know about it, I'm thinking it may just get mentioned in Agents, like either Deakial or Drakk ask Scaea "Hey Scaea are the rumours about you and Lord Cousland true?" and she kind of goes quiet and there's a bit of her thinking about it. Maybe Lord Cousland might turn up at some point too but you'll need to ask SenjiBen about that. 18:02, November 5, 2014 (GMT) Hi Darion, I'm not too good today as I'm feeling ill :( Hmmm that's an interested idea for a story, there are plans for Scaea and Deakial to go on a voyage and have adventures together but you could have this story take place after that. Is it a sort of ballroom party? I can't really see Scaea wearing an elegant dress but maybe the charms of Lord Cousland could convince her. I'm so excited to get my hands on DAI, my boyfriends dreading it lol. He wants it canceled. How are you doing? 15:20, November 10, 2014 (UTC)